Forbidden
by PhantomBookworm
Summary: Draco falls in love. DRAMIONE FANFIC. Set at start of 5th year. Not sure how it ends so rated T just in case.
1. On our Way

**On our Way...** ** _Draco's POV_**

Draco Malfoy sighed as his mother pushed his blonde hair back from his face _again_. "Mother, stop it," he whined. "Everyone from school can see you." _Especially one person…_

Narcissus Malfoy patted his shoulder and moved away. "Have a good year at school, dear," she said. "Send me as many owls as you can!"

"Yes, mother."

"And don't get into too much trouble! You know what your Godfather-"

"Yes mother." _Like he needed reminding what Severus was saying about him._

"And talk to that girl you've been fantasizing about all summer!"

"Yes mo- wait, what?" _How did she know about-?_

"I'm not blind, Draco." She smiled fondly. "Now, you'd better get going."

"Yes, your mother's right," Draco glanced up to see his father beside him. "Get on that train boy, and do what you're told."

"Yes father," Draco kissed his mother good bye and opened the carriage door. "I'll write when I get there," he called to her, glad to be getting out of his father's hair.

"Have a good year!"

* * *

Draco moved down the carriages, prefect badge already on his dark robes. He passed Potter, Longbottom, and that Weasley girl with that loopy Ravenclaw as he made his way towards the first compartment. Huh, Weasley, a prefect?

He opened the carriage door and his breath was taken away. It was her, looking beautiful with her lightly flushed complexion against the deep black of her robes, the light of laughter in her eyes as she reread a long letter that she clutched tightly in both hands.

Weasley leaned over her shoulder and looked quickly away again as the girl saw him staring at her letter. Angrily, she smacked him with it as he grinned at her.

"Sorry Hermione! I won't read your precious correspondence with _Vicky_ again!"

Hermione, fuming now, pulled out her wand. "His name is _Victor._ And you'd better not, because I'll curse you until your hair turns green!"

Draco held in a laugh as he saw the tiny, bushy haired girl confront the tall, ungainly redhead. And then a knot of jealousy formed in his stomach as he thought of the famous Quidditch player. _Victor Krum._ Oh, that name left a bitter tang of envy on his tongue.


	2. Thoughts about the Ball

**Thoughts about the Ball.** ** _Draco's POV_**

It had all really started when they had announced the Yule Ball last year. Draco had, of course, been given extensive dance lessons when he was younger- it went with the etiquette and useless things one learned when they were a rich, snobbish family like the Malfoys. So it wasn't the dancing that scared him.

It was the girl.

There could only have been one girl he could possibly have imagined dancing with that year- Granger. Her wild hair, that used to give her a rushed appearance, now framed her face perfectly- it seemed somewhat tamer; and her pale skin glowed when she was praised or flushed, both equally alluring to the teenage boy.

Draco had hung around the library every day, claiming extensive extra potions in order to watch the Gryffindor. He had desperately wanted to ask her, but the coward within him had held fast.

Victor Krum had got the girl.

Draco got a heartache.

* * *

It had been the night of the Ball, and Pansy had forced Draco to go to the Ball with her. He had grudgingly agreed to go, expecting Pansy to go off with some Durmstrang boy before the end of the night.

But she hadn't.

And so Draco had been forced to watch as Hermione, beautiful in a periwinkle gown and her hair sleek and shiny, floated away on the arm of an international star. And she had had a bloody good time, too.

All Draco got was a forced dance, a rather overly enthusiastic kiss from an undoubtedly drunk Pansy, a kick in the shin when he had retired from a 'bad headache' and a long bout of name calling, followed by another long snog.

Draco had felt terrible as he stared miserably after the pretty muggleborn, twirling and laughing with Krum- oh, how he wished he could make her laugh like that, and that smile! Gorgeous.

And he was powerless to do anything but watch.

Hence the fantasizing over the summer.


	3. Stuck

**Stuck.** ** _Draco's POV_**

Draco was woken from his musings as a long roll of parchment flew under his nose. "Malfoy! Wake up! Were you listening at all to what we were saying?"

"Uh…" He glanced around, seeing that all of the prefects were staring at him, most with undisguised hatred. "No, sorry." He confessed. "I didn't sleep well." _Which was true: he had been far too nervous to sleep last night._

"We were discussing prefect duties and patrols. We thought it would be a good idea to split duties between different houses, so there is no biased punishments."

The Head Boy glanced around, taking in the less than enthusiastic faces that had greeted his proposal. "So, that would be Weasley with Macmillan, Abbott with Patil, Goldstein with Parkinson… which leaves…"

 _Oh Christ._

"…Malfoy and Granger. Everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded, though some of the teenagers looked quite glum- Pansy let out a small moan of disappointment and looked up at Draco despairingly. He, on the other hand, could hardly keep the happiness that was bubbling up inside of him from showing on his face.

 _He'd got Hermione._

He shot her a smirk, desperately trying to hide his excitement. Hermione sent back a look of undisguised disgust.

Slightly crushed, Draco turned back to the Head Boy. "Is that all?" He asked disdainfully, acting with all his might to stay disinterested.

The Head Boy glanced at him before continuing. "You'll need to meet-" _!_ "every week or so with your partner in order to compare schedules, notes, and so on. Oh, and we'll need a patrol of the train every half an hour or so." He smiled. "That's it. Have a good journey. Next prefect meeting will be on the notice boards and reminders will be sent by owl." And with that, he turned his heel and the Head Boy and Girl exited the compartment.

Talk started immediately as people compared partners, some despairing, others exalted. Draco pushed his was over to where the Gryffindors stood, deep in discussion with that over-conceited Hufflepuff prat, Macmillan.

"Granger," he said curtly, falling into the old condescending tone so his feelings were masked from her. "Macmillan… and Weasley."

"What'd you want, Malfoy?" Weasley snapped at Draco. "Come to make Hermione's life hell?"

Draco ignored him and turned towards the pretty muggleborn, who huffed in despair and strode away from the boys. Surprised, Draco followed her until she stopped on the other side of the compartment.

"Granger, I-"

"Drop it Malfoy." She sighed. "I came over here to get away from Ronald. He's been insufferable over the summer." She made a face, but Draco saw the glimmer of affection in her eyes. _Ugh. Hermione and… the Weasel? Ugh ugh ugh._ He glanced back at her as she continued. "Look, I'm as annoyed as you are about this, but rules are rules. You're stuck with me, so grow up." _Annoyed? Stuck? As if._

"Okay, okay, cool it Granger." He held up both hands in mock surrender whilst flashing a smile at her. She stared back, bewildered and bemused.

He stared back.

"So…"

"Tomorrow lunch, in the Library?" She suggested quietly.

Draco was taken aback.

"Look," she continued. "I'm willing to make this work, as long as we are perfectly civil towards each other during our meetings. Deal?"

Draco stuck out his hand.

"Deal."

He relished the contact of her smooth, warm skin, and he held it longer than was deemed polite. A small flush of pink crept up Hermione's neck and Draco stared at it hungrily as she dropped her hand and pulled away.

"Hermione!"

They both glanced around, surprised to see Weasley beckoning her from the doorway.

"C'mon! I'm starving!"

Draco smothered a laugh as Hermione hurried away.

"So what did the ferret want?" He heard Weasley ask.

Hermione glanced back at Draco, and he glimpsed her blushing face just before the door snapped shut.

 _Hermione._

* * *

 **This is a slightly longer chapter as so much happens here. I'm so glad that people are following the story, and please please please tell me what you think!  
**


	4. Shut UP Ronald

**Shut UP Ronald. _Hermione's POV_**

Hermione fell against the carriage wall and held a hand to her forehead. She had just held Malfoys hand… _oh my gosh. What just happened?_

"Hermione? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Ronald," she said, curiously exhausted. "Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Hermione pushed herself to her feet and they slowly made their way along the train, glancing in each compartment. "I wonder where Harry is," she murmured to herself.

"Hermione," Ron said quietly. "Just… be careful with Malfoy, okay?"

She looked up at him in amazement as he continued.

"He's trouble, you know. He won't stop at anything to hurt Harry, and you by extension."

 _But Malfoy was just nice to me… he seems to have mellowed over the summer…_

She shook herself out of her reverie. "Honestly, Ronald. I can look after myself, you know. If Malfoy bothers me, I'll hex him. I know some decent ones, so…"

"Just watch yourself."

"Ronald!" She almost cried with annoyance. "Seriously! Malfoy is fine! He seems to have grown up, so why don't you?"

She turned away, blushing furiously. _Why was she defending Malfoy?_ In her haste to move away from Ron, she didn't see Ron's jaw drop, or the pleased smile of the blond boy who had been standing only a few feet away.

Ignoring the redhead, she yanked open the compartment door and flopped inside, exhausted. She looked up, seeing welcoming faces- Harry, Ginny, Neville and…

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood."

 _Great._

* * *

 **Sorry this is such a short one guys! again, please review!**


	5. Potter's FanClub

**Potter's FanClub...** ** _Draco's POV_**

Draco smiled to himself as Hermione slammed the carriage door. _She defended me! ...Does she… like me? No. Impossible._

He opened the compartment door in order to ask her something, completely forgetting that she was surrounded by Potter's fan club. No sooner than he had opened his mouth did Potter snap:

"What?"

In that single word, Draco felt a blossom of loathing. _These_ were the people that Hermione _chose_ to hang out with? "Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention," he drawled, desperately trying to control his emotions of rage at Potter and his affection for Hermione. It was back to the old failback: disdain. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a Prefect, which means that I, _unlike you_ , have the power to hand out punishments." _Especially to those who insult me- or more importantly, harm Hermione… Weasley._

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Potters words stung, backed up by Weasley's hoot of laughter and… Draco's mood plummeted when he saw Hermione laughing too. _Not her too,_ he thought. Fury at Potter built up in his chest as he saw his chances with Hermione fall.

"Tell me, Potter. How does it feel to be second best to Weasley?" He sneered, trying to regain his composure.

It was Hermione who answered, almost destroying Draco's resolve.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

He smirked outwardly, trying to hold in his feelings of hurt and affection that were painfully mingling in his chest. "I seemed to have struck a nerve. Well, just watch yourself, Potter… because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line…"

He wanted to insult him, wanted to belittle him so he felt insignificant, to show Hermione that they weren't the men that she thought they were.

Hermione got to her feet, eyes blazing with fire. "Get OUT!"

* * *

 _This chapter is dedicated to_ Violet (Guest) _because of her support and being the first to review this story. Thank you!_

 _A/N: this chapter was difficult to write as Draco is a complete arse in this scene in the book, so if he's a little OOC, then just take that for artistic license... :) lol_

 _Again, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment?_


End file.
